Rosa
by TipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: Quanti anni erano passati dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista? Non riusciva nemmeno a contarli. Sapeva soltanto che le mancava, le mancava ogni giorno e malediceva quella dannata guerra che li aveva separati. ... Gender con Fem!Sacro Romano Impero.


Rosa

Quanti anni erano passati dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista?  
Non riusciva nemmeno a contarli.

Sapeva soltanto che le mancava, le mancava ogni giorno e malediceva quella dannata guerra che li aveva separati.

Sospirando, impilò i vestiti nella cesta e s'incamminò per il sentiero che l'avrebbe ricondotto a "casa", stando ben attento ad evirate le radici degli alberi, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto rilavare i vestiti oppure il signor Roderich si sarebbe arrabbiato ancora con lui.

"Feliciano"

Il ragazzo, udendo il suo nome, si voltò di scatto, ma non vide nessuno.

Scuotendo la testa, e dando la colpa al vento, riprese il suo cammino, non notando la persona davanti a lui.

"Feliciano"

Il ragazzo sobbalzò, lasciando cadere la cesta per lo spavento.

Per fortuna, venne recuperata in tempo dalla ragazza davanti a lui.

"Attento, oppure dovrai lavarli ancora"

Feliciano sgranò gli occhi incredulo, osservando la giovane.

Aveva i capelli biondo miele, con dei bei occhi blu.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quegli occhi, non c'era alcun dubbio, era lei.

Non indossava più l'abito nero ed i capelli erano un po' più lunghi, ma era lei, era tornata.

"F-Friederike"

La ragazza gli sorrise teneramente, annuendo.

Feliciano, felice come non mai, l'abbracciò forte e cominciò a raccontarle cosa aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni.

Cominciarono a ripercorrere il sentiero, Feliciano parlando a raffica e Friederike ascoltandolo silenziosamente, sorridendogli felice.

Arrivati davanti al portone, Feliciano si girò per aprirlo e quando si voltò per far passare Friederike, lei era sparita, lasciando la cesta dei panni ai suoi piedi.

Elizabeta, sentito il rumore del portone, era andata ad accogliere il ragazzo, trovandolo ad osservare shockato il vuoto davanti a lui.

"Feliciano, cosa stai guardando?"

"Lei era qui, è tornata, sono sicuro!"

Ascoltando la frase sconnessa e non capendo di chi stesse parlando, Elizabeta si avvicinò a Feliciano, girandolo verso di lei.

"Di chi stai parlando Feli?"

Gli chiese preoccupata.

"Di lei, di Friederike!"

Gli rispose Feliciano, convinto di quello che aveva visto.

Elizabeta lo abbracciò strettamente, sospirando malinconica.

"Ascolta Feli, Friederike non può essere tornata, lei è lontano a causa della guerra"

"Ma ti giuro Lizzy, io l'ho vista!"

Feliciano si staccò dall'abbraccio, osservando Elizabeta negli occhi.

La donna, leggendo la convinzione nel suo sguardo, sospirò leggermente, per poi sorridergli.

"Allora ti credo, Friederike è tornata"

"Davvero? Grazie sorellona!"

"Però devi farmi un favore Feli, non raccontare nulla a Roderich, sarà il nostro segreto"

Feliciano, felice che Elizabeta gli avesse dato ragione, annuì raggiante, raccogliendo la cesta da terra per portarla in casa.

Elizabeta sospirò tristemente, pensavano che Feliciano avesse superato il distacco.

Passarono alcuni giorni e di Friederike nemmeno l'ombra.

Feliciano cominciò a credere di averla soltanto immaginata.

Sospirando, si diresse verso il giardino per raccogliere dei fiori.

S'inginocchio nel campo, raccogliendo le margherite più belle.

"Feliciano"

Come l'altra volta, Feliciano si girò al suono del suo nome, ma non vide nessuno.

Rigirandosi però, trovo accovacciata davanti a lui Friederike.

"Friederike!"

Il ragazzo urlò felicemente il suo nome, gettandosi tra le sue braccia, facendoli capitombolare a terra.

"Friederike, sei tornata! L'altra volta credevo di averti solo immaginata!"

La ragazza, arrossendo leggermente, distolse lo sguardo da lui.

"J-ja, però non posso rimanere a lungo"

"Come no, perchè?"

Gli chiese con tono sconsolato, sollevandosi da lei.

"Non posso dirtelo, sono venuta soltanto per portarti questa"

Friederike allungò la mano, consegnando a Feliciano un bocciolo di rosa ancora chiuso.

Feliciano osservò il bocciolo, prendendolo delicatamente in mano.

"Grazie"

Le disse sorridendo.

Friederike, sorridendogli a sua volta, si alzò da terra, spolverandosi leggermente i pantaloni bianchi.

"Quando quel bocciolo sarà sbocciato, io tornerò"

Feliciano, sbarrando gli occhi felice, balzò in piedi.

"E staremo insieme?"

"Si"

"Promessa?"

La ragazza, deglutendo leggermente, si avvicinò a Feliciano, alzandosi un poco sulla punta dei piedi e baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra.

"Promessa"

Gli sussurrò leggermente, per poi correre via e scomparire all'orizzonte.

Feliciano, a dir poco estasiato, si mise a correre verso casa, dimenticandosi le margherite.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!"

Chiamò a gran voce la sorella, impaziente di raccontarle l'accaduto.

Elizabeta, si precipitò da Feliciano, ansimando leggermente per la corsa, era dall'altra parte della casa.

"Feli, cosa c'è, è successo qualcosa?"

"Si Lizzy!"

Feliciano le raccontò tutto, non dimenticandosi nemmeno un dettaglio.

Elizabeta lo ascoltò, cominciando a credere veramente al ragazzo.

Sorridendo, prese un piccolo vaso e lo riempì d'acqua, per poi consegnarlo al giovane.

"Così la tua rosa non morirà"

Feliciano prese il vaso, mettendoci dentro la rosa e portandolo in camera sua.

Passarono altri giorni e Friederike non si fece più rivedere, ma Feliciano non era triste perchè sapeva che lei sarebbe tornata.

Un giorno, Elizabeta andò a chiamare Feliciano, preoccupata che il ragazzo non si era ancora alzato.

Bussò tre volte alla porta, per poi chiamarlo gentilmente.

"Feli?"

Non ottenendo risposta, provò ancora, chiamandolo più forte.

"Feli, devi alzarti, è tardi"

Ascoltando ancora il silenzio, Elizabeta decise di entrare nella camera, ma la trovò chiusa a chiave, cosa impossibile visto che l'unica chiave era nelle mani di Roderich.

Presa dal panico, cominciò a bussare più forte.

"Feliciano! Feliciano!"

Ma il ragazzo non rispondeva.

Elizabeta si mise a correre, entrando nella stanza della musica dove si trovava Roderich.

"Elizabeta..."

Roderich si girò verso la moglie, bloccando la sua ramanzina sul nascere, osservando il suo viso sconvolto.

"Elizabeta, è successo qualcosa?"

Si alzò dallo sgabello, avvicinandosi alla donna.

"Ho provato a chiamare Feliciano, ma lui non risponde e la porta è chiusa a chiave!"

Roderich, si tastò le tasche della giacca, trovando la chiave della porta di Feliciano.

Preoccupati, i due coniugi tornarono davanti alla camera di Feliciano.

Questa volta, fu Roderich a bussare.

"Feliciano, apri la porta o niente pasta per una settimana!"

Ma ancora niente.

Roderich, mise la chiave nella serratura, aprendo così la porta.

"Feliciano..."

"Ssssh, non dovete disturbarlo"

Seduta nel letto, affianco a Feliciano, si trovava Friederike.

La rosa nel vaso era sbocciata.

Questa fic s'ispira ad una leggenda per bambini dei fratelli Grimm.

Il titolo originale è La rosa.

Questa storia porta il mio nome, non potevo non fantasticarci sopra!

La voglio dedicare alla mia Friederike, Fem!Sacro Romano Impero, ecco spiegato il motivo del gender.

Il finale lascia un po' a desiderare, ma se leggete la storia originale capirete perchè ho finito così.

Grazie per aver letto questo mio orrore!


End file.
